


In Session

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Past Underage, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, idk if its gonna end up being pwp but probably so i'll tag it as such, name changes bc i would hate my own parents if they named me blue or yellow, s/o to blue ivy for having famous parents that can do that tho, this came from a tumblr prompt and got out of hand lmao;;;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvette Jaune is a strict college professor who would rather lead a life of excitement in her bedroom than be in a class of sixty students. Once in a while, she gets to experience this when she picks up the beautiful, intelligent Bhavari Neela, a woman who seems to be just her type. However, Yvette may have much more to teach Bhavari besides how to be obedient.</p><p>Follow @aphrodisiqueer on tumblr for updates, art, and previews!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Charmed"

Three months had gone by entirely too fast for Yvette. It usually wasn’t as bad during the summer; freshmen university students typically wanted their summer break, leaving seniors to try and finish up early. But now that the fall semester was rolling back around, the familiar ache in her temple was already impending. Long hours of staying up to grade tests, of standing in polished high heels while lecturing to students that were half asleep or too occupied on their phones or laptops to even be bothered, even after her first day warning that if she caught site of the activity, they’d find an unexpected drop in their grade. It didn’t bother her in the slightest, until a whiny, demanding student approached her at her office hours every other day asking why their 90 dropped to an 80 in a week. It was enough to drive any professor insane. Six years just to get a piece of paper and another 12 years of 60-plus students in one room barely paying attention to her. A drink before the first day was well-deserved.

That’s how she found herself at Homeworld, a well-known yet small gay bar fifteen minutes away from town. She was a regular there, but couldn’t frequent it as often as she’d like to during the school year. The casual, relaxed atmosphere was nice, and there were often mature, elegant women such as herself that she was lucky enough to take home now and then. It’s motto, “ _You’ll Always Feel At Home Here!_ ” was extremely true for her. It was her escape from the hell that was being a college professor.

The bubbles from her third strawberry-lemonade flavored drink tickled her nose lightly as she sipped. She enjoyed light, fruity, expensive drinks other than wine that got her drunk steadily. Beer was a poor man’s drink and tasted like cold piss, and vodka set her tongue and stomach on fire. This was the perfect balance, something to get her tipsy enough to have a good time.

However, something else just as pleasing moved next to her out of the corner of her eye. Someone sat next to her, a very _gorgeous_ someone who ordered the same drink she did, but blueberry flavored. The first thing Yvette noticed was a long curtain of straight, shimmering black hair that looked almost blue in the light, tumbling down her back all the way to her behind, with some hanging over her shoulders down to pert, sizable breasts. Her skin was the color of dark hickory that looked just as polished and smooth. She wore a skin-tight long-sleeved blue dress covered by a sheer, glittering shawl elegantly draped over her shoulders. She turned to Yvette, batting long, sooty eyelashes at her and smiling with full lips. Her nose was pierced with a single blue diamond stud, and a bindi rested in between her thick, shapely brows.

“Is it good, the drink?” A light voice, slightly thick with an accent, sounded like music to Yvette’s ears. Yvette nodded, smiling and taking a sip.

“Delicious. I’m sure it would taste better in your flavor though.” She winked. The woman giggled.

“For all the money it costs, I would hope so.” She extended her hand. “Bhavari, by the way.”

Yvette shook her hand. “Yvette.” She pulled Bhavari’s hand gently to place a swift kiss on the diamond rings decorating her fingers. “Your name is beautiful, as you are. I’m sure I would have seen you around here before?”

“This is my first night here. Do you come regularly?”

Yvette nodded. “Just to relax. My job is very… taxing.”

“Oh?” Bhavari laid a hand on Yvette’s shoulder, the gesture a bit more intimate than it would regularly be. “I understand. I just got a new job myself, and I was told it can be a hassle as well.”

Yvette smiled. Bhavari’s touch was warm and inviting, and she was already envisioning what her beautiful lilting voice would sound like ragged and hoarse from moaning. Usually the women she brought home were charmed by her elegance and casually-formal demeanor. A woman with a taste for the finer things. If she was lucky enough to bring them home, the finer things included helping her bruised-up guests walk to their car, barely able to walk straight.

“Well that’s certainly something to celebrate then, isn’t it?” Yvette snapped at the bartender when she slid Bhavari’s drink to her. “Two more of each type. I’ll pay.” She then lifted her drink to her companion. “To your new job.”

Bhavari smiled and lifted her own glass, clinking it against Yvette’s before downing it.

* * *

A lost count of drinks and an hour and fifteen minutes later, Yvette was tasting Bhavari’s drink on her own lips, mingled with the sweet taste of her dark lipstick. Bhavari had pushed Yvette up to the door of her house and was furiously kissing the woman as she half-mindedly fumbled in her coat pocket to retrieve her house keys.

“Here, let me.” Bhavari insisted, detaching her lips from Yvette’s momentarily to gaze into her eyes while slowly running a hand down her body, over one of her shapely breasts, down her side, and over her backside. She took care to drag it out as long as possible before sliding it back up and reaching into Yvette’s pocket for her keys. The developing heat between Yvette’s legs was beginning to reach staggering heights. She quickly grasped Bhavari’s wrist.

“I’ll have to punish you for putting your hands on things that don’t belong to you.” Yvette said, smirking. Bhavari bit her lip, arousal clouding her features in seconds.

“Yes ma’am.” She said compliantly, inserting the key into the lock.

As soon as both women entered the house, Yvette closed and locked the door and threw her jacket off, unable to fend off the needy kisses Bhavari was giving her. She turned her around and shoved her against the door, pinning her hands behind her back and laying hungry kisses on her neck, eventually turning into suckling bites. A sweet moan followed by a couple breathy curses filled the dark house

“A pretty mouth like yours shouldn’t be saying such dirty words.” Yvette said, kissing back up Bhavari’s neck to whisper hotly in her ear. “I hope I don’t hear those words again when I’m fucking you tonight.”

Bhavari sighed, extremely pleased by the air of dominance Yvette had held since the moment they began speaking. She was even more pleased when Yvette led her to the master bedroom, where she bent her over the king-sized, neatly-made bed and plucked her shawl from her shoulders.

“For someone so dominating you are _very_ respectful.” Bhavari said, watching Yvette fold the shawl and lay it on the armchair in the corner.

“It’s such a pretty piece of clothing, and I’d never dream of ruining it.” Yvette leaned over Bhavari, tugging gently at the zipper of her dress. “It’s not like I couldn't buy you many more if you show me how well-behaved you are.”

This earned another giggle from Bhavari. The zipper of the dress reached its end, and Yvette took the liberty of lifting her dress to expose a very round, impressive posterior barely clad in lacy black and blue panties. She massaged it in admiration before giving it a good, hard smack. This earned a grunt of arousal from Bhavari. A dark stain was spreading slowly over her panties, and Yvette licked her lips. She wondered about her taste, as she did with all of her lovers. It was hard enough to make herself wait before diving into them, but she enjoyed it each and every time, especially if they wanted it much more than her. Like sampling fine wines, Yvette was a woman of variety. She could never live with just one taste the rest of her life.

“How are you with BDSM, love?” Yvette murmured, leaning over and planting kiss after hot kiss on the skin that the open zipper exposed, finally reaching the base of Bhavari’s spine and licking her way back up while pulling her panties down. Goosebumps erupted over her shoulders and she shivered. She tasted mild and sweet, making Yvette hungrier for more.

“Fine with it, but not much experience. Perhaps you could teach me a few thi–– _ahh..._ ” her sentence was lost in a soft moan as she felt slim, persistent fingers rub slowly against the wet spot in her panties and lower to massage in between her swollen labia, rocking her fingertips gently against her clitoris.

“I would love to. Just say anything at all if it’s too much for you.” She kissed her back again reassuringly. “Now you be a good girl and wait here.” She administered another smack where she landed her last one before getting up to go to her wardrobe.

A college professor’s salary, albeit not enough, would do for now to accommodate her expensive tastes. The polished ebony knobs felt smooth to the touch, and opened without a squeak. Below her day clothes of suits, expensive blouses, skirts, and scarves, two drawers full of a wide range of lingerie and toys were concealed with sturdy clips. She opened the drawer of toys and retrieved a small, diamond-shaped paddle, a bottle of sweet lemon-flavored lube, a set of leather handcuffs, a blindfold, a harness, and one of her more thicker, longer dildos. Usually for first times she went easy on her lovers, but she was particularly interested in Bhavari, and seeing how far she could push her limits.

She returned to her partner, still bent over the bed obediently with her ass stuck up high and proud. The smooth, soft roundness of it almost made Yvette regret even thinking of marring such perfect skin.

Almost.

“I hope you don’t have a problem with being spanked, darling.” Yvette cooed, rubbing the paddle against Bhavari’s backside.

“The only problem is that you’re not doing it yet.” Bhavari looked back to smirk at her dominator.

“How cheeky. Behave.” Yvette wound her arm back only slightly before smacking the paddle  firmly against Bhavari’s backside. She grunted and jerked forwards slightly, but moaned afterwards and clutched the bedsheets slightly. “And you will refer to me as your mistress from now on, am I clear?”

“Yes, mistress.” Bhavari breathed.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look at this, you’re making such a mess already.” She pulled the interfering blue fabric to the side and watched a glistening string of arousal attach to it as she pulled. Her labia shone with her slick, spreading as far as to the hollows of her inner thighs. Yvette pursed her lips and blew gently on Bhavari, and the muscles in her thighs trembled from the chill at the same time a sound of longing slipped from her lips. Yvette, pleased with how responsive her newest lover was, stretched her panties back to the center and released them, letting the fabric snap wetly against her and earning another keen from bite-bruised lips.

“Take off your dress.” Yvette commanded, punctuating it with another, firmer smack with the paddle. A nice, diamond-shaped welt developed in its wake. She retreated to the armchair where Bhavari’s shawl rested and sat down with crossed legs and a straight back. The position was intimidating and still kept her air of observational dominance, but also helped to ease the heat between her thighs if she bounced her leg the right way. “And do it slowly, or you _will_ be punished.”

Bhavari obeyed, rising up slowly, giving Yvette one long, last look at her backside before she turned, looking at Yvette directly in the eye as she took each sleeve of her dress and pulled it down. This took Yvette by surprise at first; the intensity of Bhavari’s eyes was something new to her. Most of her pets’ gazes drifted with meekness from her powerful stare, but Bhavari’s eyes almost held challenge, conveying that yes, she was under Yvette’s command, but was just as capable of having the domineering woman under her _own_ command. She was submitting because she _wanted_ to, and because she wanted to, she had high expectations. A flicker of excitement ignited in Yvette’s stomach; she didn’t know what to expect from Bhavari, but knew it would be enticing and exciting. She never had to deal with a possible tug-of-war with power, but the way Bhavari’s dark, dark eyes silently burned holes into her made the flame shoot straight to her groin, and her thigh muscles continuously flexed and tightened.

She couldn’t wait to play this game, and win.

Bhavari’s dress pooled around her ankles and she stepped daintily out of it, wearing only her heels, panties, and matching bra. The color looked striking against her skin tone, and it took every ounce of control in Yvette’s body not to sink her teeth into the woman right then and there. But patience would reward the both of them greatly.

“Good girl.” Yvette smirked, tracing the edges of the paddle with the tips of her fingers. “Now sit on the bed and open those legs nice and wide for me.”

“Yes, mistress.” Bhavari did as she was told, her long legs parting so that Yvette got the full view of her slick-darkened panties. Yvette nodded her approval.

“Show me how you play now.” She said. “Show me how much of a little slut you are when you’re by yourself. But if I see those fingers wander anywhere past your panties, you will _not_ be allowed to come tonight.”

Bhavari bit her lip and smiled, a small groan of pleasure leaving her as well as a velvety purr of “of course, mistress.” It made Yvette’s thigh muscles constrict tighter to temper the greedy need between them. She watched in awe as one of Bhavari’s hands reached down and began to palm at the wetness over her panties, tracing her fingers up and down the cleft that was accentuated by the damp fabric with ease while the other hand roamed across her sides and over her covered breasts. Yvette quickly noticed she was a person who derived more pleasure from having her clitoris toyed with, her finger having pressed in briefly at her concealed hole before eagerly going up to trace the small bud. She could definitely use that to her advantage. She watched her eyelids flutter shut when she pressed harder, massaging in achingly slow circles. Her full lips opened to freely let out the moans she had been suppressing since she got there, finally getting the pleasure she was being painfully deprived of. The spectacle made Yvette’s mouth water, and the strength of needing to ease the tension within her escalated. Her body temperature was rising, so she slowly undressed down to her own lacy, transparent panties and matching bedazzled, gold-colored bra.

Bhavari was losing her composure quickly, her fingers quickening and her brow furrowed in concentration. Wet, sticky sounds were coming from the friction of her panties against her need, her breath coming out in desperate gasps and her head being thrown back in her ecstasy, beautiful body twitching with each tiny shock that made her climb exponentially higher up the hill to orgasmic bliss–– all of this made Yvette consider letting the poor girl come, but she had much better plans in mind–– and _she_ was getting impatient too.

“Stop. Stand up.” Yvette’s voice cut in, and she almost missed the small whine Bhavari made when her fingers immediately obeyed. Her panties were now soaked through, strings of the evidence clinging to her fingertips before she removed them.

Yvette got up and walked over to Bhavari, who still didn’t break eye contact. Yvette was careful to pick up the leather cuffs and blindfold in one hand. She traced Bhavari’s soft jawline with her finger and smiled warmly at her. She was best with deception, giving her lovers false security before letting them know she planned to tear them apart.

“Were you about to come without my permission?” She mused.

A shadow of genuine guilt flashed across Bhavari’s face for half a second, and Yvette smirked.

Got her.

“What a spoiled brat.” Yvette shook her head as she turned Bhavari around and tied the blindfold, careful not to catch any of Bhavari’s long hair in the knot. She then quickly disposed of her bra before binding her hands together with the leather cuffs, adjusting them snugly. ” Only _I_ can make you come. This pussy is mine to do what _I_ please with it. Now I have to show you.”  She sat her down roughly in the chair, then bent down to make quick work of removing her now-useless panties.

Bhavari, now completely bare, was leaning into practically every touch Yvette could give. She was close to being completely submissive, and what made it better was that she had no sensory indication of _when_ or _where_ Yvette would touch her.

Yvette tested the waters further by swiftly pinching Bhavari’s nipples, already erect. It made the submissive woman jump and yelp, and Yvette pulled unmercifully.

“Hush.” She said lowly. “Do you want it to hurt more?”

“Nngh, _fuck_ … please, mistress…” Bhavari was whimpering now, tugging at the restraints around her wrists. Goosebumps lined her arms and she was visibly shivering from anticipation and want.

“What did I tell you about that dirty mouth?” Yvette rested a knee on the space of the chair Bhavari’s open legs didn’t cover, and she could feel the warmth radiating from her groin. She pushed her knee in gently as she took the other nipple between her fingers and squeezed, pulling on that one as well. Bhavari immediately thrust her hips up and moaned, grinding herself slowly and deeply against Yvette’s leg. She’d allow it for now. Just the action alone was easing a world of ache for Bhavari, yet simultaneously making it so much worse. She released a frustrated breath when Yvette removed her leg. Unbeknownst to her, Yvette got down onto her knees, more than ready to taste her victim now.

She used two fingers to spread her, and once Bhavari got the indication of where she was, her breath hitched and she held it. She was at the point where any wrong movement could and very much would cost her an orgasm, Yvette’s favorite “Point of No Return.” The dominant woman had her completely under her control now.

Yvette ghosted warm air over Bhavari’s inner labia, prompting her legs to spread farther but making her keep her mouth shut. Remembering her weakness, Yvette refrained from putting her mouth on her, but instead used her free hand to sink a finger deeply inside of her and curl it upwards.

A moan coated in lust and longing rang deep from within Bhavari chest. Yvette was sure her eyes rolled back into her head behind the blindfold as her head hit the back of the chair. It wasn’t enough to snap the tension, but it was enough to give her _something_ , something deep and constant for her throbbing need. Yvette could feel just how desperate her pet was for her when she felt her walls pulsating consistently around her digit, stronger each time she hit the very particular rough spot when her fingers bent upwards.

“M-mistress, more- please, please, oh my god, _please_ …” Bhavari panted, thrusting her hips up in time with Yvette’s painfully slow fingers.

“Don’t get greedy. Remember who your mistress is.” Yvette added a second finger and ceased any pumping motions, but instead just toyed with Bhavari’s G-spot, massaging it steadily. Her back arched hard, her gasps and moans almost covering the slick sounds of Yvette’s fingers within her.

Yvette decided to go further and leaned forward, covering Bhavari’s clitoris with her lips and sucking it boldly.

Bhavari lost her mind once again, crying out and wrestling with her restraints. She tasted heavenly, bitter and sweet from the alcohol consumed that night. Her legs began to tremble, body twitching and jerking forward as she reached closer and closer once again to her climax, promising to be stronger to make up for its previous denial. Her volume climbed impossibly high when Yvette’s other hand reached up to tweak a pebbled nippled before pulling and squeezing it.

When Yvette found Bhavari just on the very tip of the edge of her orgasm, she withdrew her mouth and fingers immediately; but a high pitched sob shot from her mouth, the muscles of her vagina visibly pulsating as they alone brought her over the edge from agonizing minutes of stimulation. A line of saliva dripped from Bhavari’s lips, still releasing short, hurried breaths to regain her composure. She made a feeble squeaking sound when Bhavari patted her between the legs, slapping against her wetly with her own slick.

“I remember telling you not to come unless I said so.” She said, reaching up and tracing her shining, coated fingertips over Bhavari’s lips before sliding them in. She moaned before sucking Yvette’s fingers deeper within her mouth, caressing the digits with her tongue. Yvette smirked.

“Since you like to come so much, let’s see how much you like to do it when I fuck your pretty little brains out.” Yvette removed her fingers from her pet’s mouth, and gripped the back of her hair, not hard, but tugging on it just enough to get her to sink to her knees. She bit her lip, highly aroused by the site of seeing the woman settled prostrate in front of her, mouth hanging open slightly to let out shallow breaths, depending on her entirely to give her what she needed. Yvette could feel her own wetness smearing against her inner thighs. It was almost unbearable not making Bhavari please her right then in there.

But patience always got her far.

Keeping the blindfold on Bhavari, Yvette slipped out of the final pieces of clothing she had on and retrieved the harness, dildo, and lube she originally fetched. She slipped the dildo into the hole at the front of the harness and adjusted it snugly around her hips, making sure it was secure before drizzling a layer of lube along the fake shaft. She was 50% sure Bhavari barely needed it after their playtime, but she never took risks of roughing anyone dry and making them uncomfortable or causing them pain. She removed her blindfold and was reacquainted with Bhavari’s large, beautiful brown eyes, liner slightly smudged in places but still looking wonderfully desperate and sultry.

“Mistress…” Bhavari whined. “I need you so badly, I-”

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” Yvette pressed the toy gently against Bhavari’s lips. “Now be quiet and suck.”

Bhavari eagerly took the toy in her mouth, locking her gaze with Yvette once again. She made quite a spectacle of licking every bit of sweet lubrication on it, sucking it past her lips and bobbing her head back and forth while she alternated between trailing her tongue along it and engulfing it, the toy and her lips dripping with saliva and lube. Although Yvette couldn’t feel the stimulation, just watching those eyes stare at her in longing was one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced. The desire for approval in them, as if to ask “Am I doing good, Mistress?” combined with the gentle rubbing motions of the inside of the harness against Yvette’s clitoris whenever the toy was tugged back and forth caused a warm trickle to run down the dominant woman’s inner thigh.

“Mmm… such a good girl.” She purred. The stimulation was rapidly becoming too much to bear–– at this point, they both needed so much _more_ from each other.

Yvette pulled the toy from Bhavari’s lips with a soft pop and guided her back up by the hair again, leading her to the bed and making her lay doggy-style on the mattress and resting her head on a pillow. Yvette retrieved her paddle and the lube once more and took the position on her knees behind her lover.

“Comfortable?” Yvette asked, letting her role falter a bit to check in with the woman underneath her.

“Very much so.” Bhavari hummed.

“Good.” Yvette reeled her entire arm back and brought the paddle down swiftly. A loud smack rang through the air, and Bhavari let out a gasp. Another welt was forming on her backside, on the cheek that didn’t already have one. She slathered more lube on the toy protruding from her pelvis until a thick sheen glistened on it, then placed the tip against Bhavari’s opening, giving her indication that she was ready to enter her. She pushed in an inch, then two, farther until half of it had sunken into her. The woman underneath her released a sigh of contentment and arousal, pushing backwards to take more of it.

“You’re rather eager, aren’t you?” Yvette cooed, holding Bhavari’s bound wrists while using her other hand to hold onto her waist. “Too bad you’re not the one in charge.”

She pushed the toy all the way in to the hilt, watching Bhavari’s mouth open wide to fit around the high moan of pure want that came from her. Yvette chanced at removing the toy and plunging in all the way again, holding her backside flush against her pelvis.

“Mistress, it’s too slow.” Bhavari whined.

“And what would you like me to do, hm?” Yvette leaned over, pushing the dildo as far as it would go into Bhavari, pressing into her insistently but offering no promise of the stimulation she craved.

“I… I want you to––please...”

“Hmm? Good sluts beg for what they want.” The shaft slid out until the tip was cradled against her dripping entrance again.

“ _Fuck_ me...” The low desperateness of Bhavari’s voice sent a shockwave straight to Yvette’s groin, and suddenly even she couldn’t stave off the feeling of desire with her own torturous foreplay methods.

She sank back into her lover, then over and over again, until her groans became short yelps and cries. Yvette thrusted precisely but roughly, concentrating entirely on the sensation of the harness rubbing in _just_ the right way against her. Even she couldn’t resist moaning whenever her skin made loud contact with Bhavari’s, speeding up when the heat in her core was beginning to bubble over. She had stopped to let Bhavari catch her breath for a second and to reapply the lubrication to the toy once it seemed to resist a little more than comfortably acceptable.

So far, Bhavari was quite interesting. Yvette had lost count of the number of lovers that had shared this bed with her, but few of them stood out as much as she did. Not only was the woman assertive in her submission, but the _sounds_ she made were just as wonderful. They were the perfect pitch to be sexy, but still sweet and pleasing to the ears, and just as genuine. Her body was ethereal, and she was so easy to open up to Yvette, to give her full permission to simultaneously shatter and rebuild her whole world. She was like a jewel, a diamond even. She held all the secret promise and passion of midnight, and the radiance of the sunrise, a perfect balance quite needed in Yvette’s life.

When they resumed, the pitch in Bhavari’s voice was getting high and hoarse. Her hands were clenched into fists so tight her knuckles became a lighter shade. Her juices were dripping onto the bed steadily. She was getting closer and closer, and Yvette thought for a split second if she should deny the orgasm once more; but her own brow was furrowed and her breathing was labored when her own release was but a few sweet thrusts away. Her nails were buried deep in the soft skin of Bhavari’s trembling thigh, holding her in place.

Bhavari’s voice thinned out to a shrill whine and her voice ceased, and Yvette rammed into her hard. Bhavari’s jaw slackened and her eyes rolled upward into her head before she squeezed them shut.

“That’s it, come for your mistress,” Yvette said breathlessly. Her hips slapped wetly into her partner as liquid gushed out from around the toy. The sight was so incredibly erotic, Yvette shuddered and groaned as her own release found her, her body bowing forward and hips continuing to thrust uncontrollably to ride the waves of her pleasure out. Bhavari found her voice soon after and positively _screamed_ , and both of them lost count of how many climaxes had wracked through her body, waves of lubrication spurting from her and creating a growing wet spot on the sheets.

No longer able to support her own body, Bhavari finally relaxed, letting her hips sink to the bed after Yvette slid the toy out of her. Yvette unbound her wrists and removed the harness from her own hips, still awe-stricken by how beautiful Bhavari looked, even if her once-perfect curtain of hair was disheveled, her beautiful body shivering and shining in various mixtures of fluids. Yvette took care in rubbing the sore parts of her lover’s body, massaging the welts on her backside and the muscles of her back and upper arms, no doubt having cramped up from being stiff for so long. She kissed her cheek, neck, and shoulders gently, fighting off the beckoning exhaustion to make sure she was fully comfortable.

“How do you feel, love?” Yvette asked her.

“Absolutely in bliss.” Bhavari muttered, not even finding the strength to open her eyelids. “But completely spent.”

“Good.” She laid another kiss on her shoulder blade before settling on her back and reaching over on her bedside table for her pack of cigarettes. “You take it so well, almost like you’ve done this before.” She said, smirking.

“Never like that.” Bhavari dragged herself up to her elbows and opened her eyes, smiling at Yvette in the giddiness of her afterglow. “That was… _intense_. But amazing nonetheless”

“I’m an intense woman, darling.” Yvette took a long drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke away from her lover. The clock indicated that their romp lasted hours, longer than she had expected. She’d have to get up in a few, but it was entirely worth it.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Bhavari having scooted closer to lay her head on Yvette’s chest while she smoked. She didn’t mind the smoke thankfully, but she was careful to blow it out of her direction. One smooth, long leg was tangled in between both of Yvette’s, an arm wrapped lazily around her midsection while she busied her free hand with alternating between tracing Bhavari’s shoulder and raking steadily through damp, fragrant-smelling raven hair. She thought the mundane softness of her touch would ease the girl to sleep, but a sleepy lilt of a voice reached her ears in the darkness.

“What happened here?” A fingertip traced the faded set of stitches on Yvette's chest.

“Unimportant. You don’t go around asking strangers where each one of their scars came from, do you, love?”

“I do not think we’re that strange to each other after tonight.”

Yvette chuckled. “Touche.”

“Do you treat all your women like this, i wonder?” Bhavari mused, snuggling up closer to Yvette and laying a kiss on her neck. “It’s surprising that you’re not taken yet.

Yvette paused and took a long drag from her cigarette. “I’m my own. And as I’ve said, I’m too intense for most.” She tilted her head down and to kiss Bhavari. “Or in a better sense, most are too weak for me.”

* * *

 

Yvette had woken up to an empty bed when her alarm went off. In Bhavari’s place, a note was left with her number scrawled in elegant blue pen. The morning was unusually bright for being the first day of fall semester. There was a definite spring in her step when she rose to take a shower and got ready for the day. She was energized that day, the kind of energy that only a night of good sex could give, luckily for her new and returning students. She made a mental note to clean her toys and the sheets when she got home that day. She knew it would be long, but last night’s memories were still fresh in her mind. She’d have to restrain from touching herself at the thought in her office.

She stopped by her favorite coffee shop on her way to the university, and while she waited she curbed her impatience by texting Bhavari. She was no longer interested in a simple one-night stand. Bhavari deserved much more than that, and it was new for Yvette to think that of anyone but herself. She wanted to discover the different ways in which they could make their playtime much more exciting; she would take her out again this weekend, wine and dine her and rub away the week’s stress under the table, nothing compared to what awaited her in the bathroom, and back at home.

“Left me so soon, darling?” Yvette texted her.

Three dots immediately popped up. “If we both didn’t have work we’d be working on round two, mistress ;)”

“How about we work on it this Friday? I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Sounds amazing <3”

“It will be love.”

Yvette was in her classroom ten minutes before class started. Some early birds were already milling in, but she didn’t even take a glance at them as she clacked away at the keys on her laptop. She was already geared to pick out the weak ones in her classes, the ones who didn’t even bother to purchase the books for the required readings. She planned to assign the first few chapters that day.

“Yvette?” One of her fellow coworkers, Wen, stepped into the room.

“Yes, come in.” Yvette said, eyes unwavering from the screen.

“Pleasure seeing you again.” Yvette could hear the lie slide between Wen’s teeth like slime. She sighed audibly.

“Mhmm. What is it, Wen?”

Yvette wasn’t particularly liked by any of her fellow professors, and the feeling was mutual. Through all of her years of teaching, she had kept things strictly to a professional relationship. Anything else would give her a headache. The only thing she wanted in common with the others was a profession.

“I’ve come to introduce you to your graduate assistant. She’ll be working with you for the next two semesters.” Wen flashed her fake smile at Yvette.

“Graduate assistant?” Yvette raised an eyebrow. She opened her email and scanned the subjects. “Supplemental Instruction- July 26th.” _Oh_.

It wouldn’t be her first time hosting a supplemental instructor, but the weariness that came with it was fresh each time. Usually was some bright, perky student fresh from graduate school, overconfident in their abilities and ready to take on an entire classroom if they could. They especially liked to gush about how they were the proud owner of office hours now, ready to help any needy student that came their way. By finals week they always weaseled out or cracked from the pressure by cutting office hours and tutoring sessions, and Yvette had to pick up the onslaught of students seeking extra help.

She could feel herself age twenty years just by thinking about it.

“Bring them in.”

Heels clacked against the wooden floors and stopped abruptly. Yvette chuckled to herself. They were taking their business-casuality very seriously on the first day. She glanced up to get a full look of the new arrival.

Her eyes widened, and she immediately regretted the decision.

She was dressed in a deep blue blouse, black scarf, and knee-length black skirt that didn’t hug her body quite as well as her dress from last night. The bindi on her forehead raised several inches from the look of pure shock that mirrored Yvette’s. Yvette began sweating under her suit.

“This is Bhavari Neela. The higher ups apologized for not introducing you two sooner, but they said you never replied to the email.” Yvette could barely register the jab from Wen. “She’ll be finishing her doctorate here while assisting you. Bhavari, Yvette, or Doctor Jaune...”

Flashbacks of the night previous raced through Yvette’s mind the longer she looked at Bhavari. It was quite unusual, seeing someone whom she had given probably the best sex of their life to standing in front of her in a blouse and pencil skirt, suddenly less ready to teach alongside her. She could hear the slight cracks in her voice from how she had rendered her hoarse. She swallowed hard, and looked back at her computer screen, trying with every ounce of strength in her body not to give away how much she wanted to disappear into the earth’s core. She cleared her throat loudly.

“...Charmed.” Yvette said lightly.

“Likewise.”

Wen looked between the two stony-faced women in confusion before shrugging it off and taking her leave. “Well, have a good first day Bhavari. Let Yvette know if you have any questions at all.”

“I think I’ve gotten all the answers I need…” Bhavari muttered, avoiding Yvette’s eyes as she went to take her place at the back of the classroom, blending in with the wave of students coming in for the first class of the day.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Power Game

Avoidance was the word of the week. Of the year. During each and every class, Yvette kept her eyes in every other corner of the room but the corner where Bhavari sat. She quietly kept to herself, typing her notes busily and looking demurely,  _ gorgeously _ unbothered. She didn’t seem to be in too much of a rush to talk to Yvette either–– not that it  _ bothered _ Yvette.

Friday took its sweet time coming to her. Yvette’s feet were aching from hours of standing and lecturing, her head throbbed from countless emails filled with countless excuses from countless students. And since her original plans were eliminated, she decided that she’d stop by the Wine and Spirits and treat herself to a tall bottle of red and a hot bath with one of her favorite toys. That was guaranteed to take her mind off of things.

Too bad  _ things _ had knocked on her door before she could sling her purse onto her shoulder.

“Yes, come in.”

Bhavari walked in, intentionally avoiding eye contact. “Hi, Dr. Jaune. I just wanted to let you know that I’m done with this afternoon’s tutoring session and I’ll be posting the homework tonight.”

“Very good, Bhavari.” Yvette eyed the jacket and umbrella draped over Bhavari’s arm. For a split second, a wicked idea crossed her mind. In another second, she mulled her choices over.

It was the least she could do for the poor girl, after all. Cutting ties so suddenly was bound to have an effect on her, even though a hidden part of Yvette loved to think of it. But of course, this was innocent. Professional.

“Do you want a ride home? This isn’t best weather to wait for the bus in.” Yvette gave Bhavari a friendly smile.

Bhavari raised her eyebrows. “That… I don’t exactly know if that’s the best idea, Dr. Jaune.”

Yvette felt a pang of something negative, a feeling she couldn’t quite decipher, but one she had to cover up nonetheless as a result. “We’re both adults, dear. No need to keep dwelling over the past. And I assure you, I wouldn’t put my job on the line for you.” She smirked and fished her car keys from her bag. “Let’s be on our way.”

The car ride was long and quiet with only the sound of soft classical from Yvette’s FM and the splashes of rain hitting the sides of the car when she drove through the occasional puddle. They could probably feel the tenseness resonating from each other, turning the air of the car thick with unrest and warmth from the heater. Rain came down in sheets, pouring over the windshield. It took until the third stoplight for Bhavari to break the silence.

“What are you doing, Dr. Jaune?”

Yvette stared straight ahead. “Driving you home, what does it look like?”

“You could have let me take the bus.”

“In this weather?”

“If you only knew me as a student and a teaching assistant, you wouldn’t have given a second thought to me.”

Yvette was silent a moment. “Well, I could let you out here on the side of the road and you can walk the rest of the day if it’ll suit you, dear.”

Bhavari gave Yvette a hard sideways glare. “You are completely shameless, aren’t you? Are we just not going to talk about––”

“And why should we? It’s done and over with. It was a mistake that should be left in the past. Had I known you were going to be one of my students, I wouldn’t have even looked at you in the bar.” Yvette scoffed for emphasis. “How old are you anyway, twenty-one?” Yvette took Bhavari’s silence as an affirmation

“Let me ask you this,” Yvette continued. “What would it look like to our superiors if they found out you were fucking a woman fifteen years older than you who  _ also _ happens to be your professor and coworker? Hm?”

Yvette could tell Bhavari was getting frustrated with her arrogance, and she was selfishly pleased with it. Even though she didn’t want to be involved in any way with Bhavari, she still enjoyed the upper hand over her; she knew she was right, and she knew for  _ certain _ Bhavari was angry that she didn’t want to talk at  _ all _ .

“It’s not like I wanted to continue. I’m not an idiot. My job is important to me.” Bhavari finally said defensively. “But it’s going to continue to weigh between us and make things more awkward and difficult.”

“Is it? You should have been a therapist, Bhavari. You’re so emotionally inclined it’s almost adorable. Don’t let your emotions control everything you do, dear. You lose focus that way.” Yvette glanced at her GPS nonchalantly and drove into the parking lot of Bhavari’s building. “Here we are. Try not to get the inside of my car wet on your way out.”

“Unbelievable.” Bhavari murmured under her breath before exiting the car. She made sure to slam the door behind her unnecessarily hard before popping her umbrella open. She stormed off, hearing Yvette’s car drive off back into the street.

Bhavari’s shoes and stockings were soaked when she stepped into the building. She peeled off the wet garments and carried them to her bedroom, throwing them in a laundry basket and crawling into her bed. She relished in the warmth of her sheets, listening to nothing but the pattering of the rain against her window.

She didn’t know how to feel about Yvette. Things were so simple just a weekend ago. They shared drinks, they laughed, and she managed to give Bhavari the best sex she had ever experienced in her life. She was supposed to be in the car, suggestive banter passed from one to the other, perhaps sneaking her hand down to rub Yvette’s thigh while she drove, breaking her concentration a bit. Small talk and winks over dinner, each other for dessert reminiscent of last weekend. Her chest was still pleasantly sore from the ordeal.

As much of a stone-cold, emotionless woman that she was, Yvette was intoxicating. She was polished, seasoned, responsible, and charming. Bhavari didn’t want to admit it, but Yvette was everything that she liked in a person, especially when one of those things was the ability to make her orgasm more times than she could count in a single night.

And she  _ wanted  _ her.

She wanted her even though she threw her to the side like a useless toy. In fact, being a toy to her wasn’t exactly a bad idea to her. The very thought of her filled Bhavari with frustration and resentment, but also excited her, and her memory still lingered in the places of her mind that were the most foggy with desire. Seeing her every day and having to act professional proved to be difficult when she envisioned sudden flashes of how her mouth felt on her and how deeply Yvette filled her sopping wet cunt while gripping Bhavari’s hips and having her nails dig into her skin, branding her.

At least she still had her memory, right?

Bhavari furrowed her brow and clasped her legs together tightly, suddenly feeling the desire manifest between her legs. Judging from the warmth, she already knew it was becoming tangible. Only thinking of satisfying her craving, she stood briefly to slip her damp underwear off and pulled her dress a up a few necessary inches over her hips. Climbing back onto her bed, she took a couple of her pillows and folded them, pushing them downwards between her legs. Hopefully a rigorously-worked orgasm would keep Yvette’s torturous memory at bay afterwards.

Bhavari wasted no time in grinding her hips hard against the pillow. The folded edge was the exact amount of soft firmness that she needed for it to feel good. And in her mind, she shamelessly envisioned grinding against Yvette’s mouth instead, rocking herself against a long tongue that occasionally invited itself in between slick, swollen lips, tasting and wriggling against every fold and soft surface of flesh it could find. She imagined being pinned into position, one arm over her thigh and the other hand on her bruised backside, holding her in place so that Yvette could eat her relentlessly. She used Yvette’s short blonde hair like a reign, pulling her in to feel more of that sweet warmth against her, one of the many ways she could submissively control her mistress.

Did she care about Bhavari? No. Did she care if she could handle more than one climax in fifteen minutes? Of course not. All she cared about was getting as much out of her as she possibly could, owning everything she could offer. She could make her bounce and hump eagerly against her mouth. She could make her body would jump and twitch when the edge of Yvette’s teeth would catch her off guard now and then. Every jolt, every tremble was Yvette’s doing.

Bhavari stopped briefly when the pillow just wasn’t enough, and slipped her hand down to toy with her clit. She imagined Yvette’s tongue there, playing with her and humming in approval when Bhavari whimpered of how good it made her feel. She imagined staring into burning eyes, commanding her not to look away for a second, so that Yvette could see every look of agonizing pleasure on Bhavari’s face while she fucked her. She was so good, so compliant to her mistress that the look of her was enough to make Yvette sneak her own fingers downwards and inside her own soaking wet heat. Bhavari could almost hear the moan Yvette would make, slick sounds of impatient fingers pumping in and out of her pussy while tasting her little plaything’s sweetness. Bhavari could feel her arousal building steadily, whispering a shaky “ _ fuck _ ” before she inserted her fingers inside herself.

Bhavari lowered her body and held on tightly to another pillow as she desperately pumped her hips against her hand, grunting and moaning as loudly as she pleased. Yvette could easily pull her from her face and coax a lust-clouded Bhavari onto the toy waiting at her hips. She’d sink her onto it slowly up to the hilt, letting it press incessantly against her g-spot but not allowing her to move. Bhavari whimpered like she would if her fantasy was reality, entire body trembling slightly, aching with want for Yvette to move her hips, even a little. Instead, she held held her in place with one hand and used the other one to rake her nails against Bhavari’s thigh, dipping her fingers inwards and spreading her labia open to reveal her clit. In an unbelievable display of boldness, she rocked her thumb slowly against it. And amongst Bhavari’s pitiful keening, Yvette would croon to her encouragingly.

_ Your beautiful cunt is getting your mistress’ toy all wet… you’ll have to clean your mess up right after... _

Bhavari didn’t have the will to hold herself back. Before her mind could fully formulate the erotic fantasy, she moved her drenched digits back to her clit and rubbed until her body bowed and she whined in pleasure. She could feel the trickle of her arousal travel down her wrist, and she kept her hand moving, tiny stars bursting behind her eyelids until she was completely spent.

She let the climax fade with the memory of her ex-lover. She pulled the blankets back over herself and laid on her side, sighing and closing her eyes and letting the buzz drift off.

Her plan of mentally pushing Yvette out didn’t seem to work.

Yvette liked to pretend she was heartless. But Bhavari knew Yvette cared more. She cared for her enough to make sure she was okay after fucking her senseless. She cared for her job, otherwise she wouldn’t have money to afford her luxuries. And she cared about  _ her _ . And if there was one thing Yvette cared the most for, it was her possessions. To show off, to adorn. During sex, she enjoyed treating Bhavari like she was hers. And of course Bhavari was her own, but a plan was concocting itself in her mind, something short of payback, something to have her gain the upper hand in these games of power. No longer would she mope, feeling sorry for herself and grieving over Yvette's loss. If Yvette wanted to play, Bhavari would play  _ well _ . She could trick her into thinking she had a sweet, obedient girl wrapped around her finger.

Bhavari was determined to make Yvette show weakness. 

  
She  _ would _ make her break.


	3. Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bhavari reconnects with a mentor from her past, one that takes her mind off of Yvette for a bit.

Bhavari, in an attempt to understand Yvette and dig up more of who she was, decided to call up her old mentor and now coworker, Phoebe Basali. Ever since Bhavari was in high school, Phoebe was someone she had looked up to for everything. She was fierce and formidable in her ways, but not in the overbearing way Yvette was. She still kept the softness in her eyes, even when being stern. People listened to her and were eager to do so. She showed weakness, proudly. And she was stunningly beautiful-- Bhavari could never get over how warm her violet eyes were, nor the way her smile stretched and pushed dimples into her round, high-set cheeks. She was probably one of the factors that helped Bhavari determine her sexuality in high school, if she thought about it.

Her demeanor didn’t shift in the slightest, even after years of advising Bhavari and seeing her graduate high school and college. She had let out the most hearty, good-natured, booming laugh when Bhavari called her last year to tell her she had gotten a job at the exact same school Phoebe worked–– the mentor turned coworker! She then proceeded to explain to Bhavari that now, she could watch over her 24/7 to make sure she didn’t get in any trouble, and Bhavari promised her sincerely she would get into as much trouble as possible now.

Bhavari could have kicked herself for not going to Phoebe sooner. Of all people,  _ she _ would know Yvette’s mannerisms. Phoebe invited her over for dinner on Friday evening, and it was the first time Bhavari had stepped foot in her house. She always envisioned it to reflect her former mentor’s obsession for the color pink–– frilly lace doilies and curtains, plush pink pillows everywhere, and grotesquely-colored pastel-pink furniture and walls.

Instead however, she was met with a modestly colored home. Nothing was out of the ordinary with her simple tan couch, the brown, red, and gold color schemes showing in her Somali rugs, tapestries, and paintings. The only thing that Bhavari noticed was, in the corner of the living room, a polished porcelain stand held dozens of tiny glass figurines, a sort of menagerie of little humanoids in different poses, colors, shapes, and sizes. Bhavari never forgot, or understood,  Phoebe’s fascination with collecting these little glass dolls, but her collection had certainly grown since it took up three entire shelves now. Bhavari pointed it out, and watched Phoebe’s face light up.

“It’s gorgeous isn’t it?” She led Bhavari to the stand to look at them more closely. “Since I got so busy I have Holly look after them while I’m at work, but she’s away right now. I love taking care of them though, it’s so relaxing. Look, I still have the ones you gave me, right up front.”

Bhavari smiled, noting the two pink figurines she had gotten for Phoebe as a gift to appease her childhood crush all those years ago. She didn’t think she would keep them all these years.

“They still look brand-new. Holly must be taking good care of them. How is she, by the way?” Bhavari knew of Phoebe’s “roommate” since she was young, but their relationship to her was never clarified. She assumed they were married, though Phoebe never wore a ring. Bhavari had never asked.

“Holly? Oh, she’s just fine. She’s visiting family, but she’ll be back soon, probably around next week. You should come by again and say hi to her.”

“I would love to.” The smile dimples hadn’t left Phoebe’s cheeks since she invited Bhavari in. All their conversations since high school had been over the phone or at work, and to see her in such a relaxed state with her silken pink robe, pinned twists undone to let her slightly damp, black curls hang freely about her face, Bhavari was even more enraptured by her. She was so genuinely happy to see her that it was enchanting. So much in fact, that Bhavari had almost forgotten the feeling of emptiness and need for revenge against Yvette.

But, she was there for a reason.

She followed Phoebe into the dining room. She watched as she prepared her dinner for her, slinging out a fat piece of salmon atop vibrant greens on her plate. She drizzled a bit of olive oil on it for her before presenting it to her guest and making her own. The scent of the freshly cooked salmon made Bhavari’s mouth water.

“So you’re having trouble with Yvette.” Phoebe said, finishing up her own serving. “You wouldn’t be the only one. Ever since I started working at the university I haven’t exactly liked her.”

“So, you know how she is.”

“Oh love,  _ everyone _ does.” Phoebe sat across the table from Bhavari and began slicing at her food with a dinner knife. “Wen can’t stand her. It takes a special type of student to like her. First year evaluations make her look like the antichrist of the English department.”

“So why isn’t she fired?”

“She has the highest grade turnout of all the teachers in the school.” Phoebe said simply. “All of her seniors have the highest improvement rates we’ve ever seen. They go from F’s to A’s within two semesters.”

“Huh…” Bhavari pondered this. Being a student under Yvette Jaune was enough to make her want to drop out.

“I used to wonder too.” Phoebe nodded her head at Bhavari’s thoughtful look. “But the answer’s simpler than you think. Yvette may be impossible at first, but even if she doesn’t show it, she cares about each and every one of her students. I’ve seen her turn a student away as soon as they come up to her to ask for help, and have coffee with them for homework later in the same day. Despite what she wants to be seen as, she enjoys her job. She enjoys  _ owning _ the fate of students’ futures. I think once the sense of power is lost, that’s when she really starts hating her job.” Phoebe shook her head and smiled. “That woman doesn’t let  _ anybody _ tell her what to do. She barely lets the dean tell her what to do.”

Bhavari nodded. “I agree. So, do you think there’s a way to take that power from her?”

“From Yvette?” Phoebe chuckled. “Oh, no. You’d have better luck of taking a brick out of a wall.”

She raised her eyebrow at the slightly defeated look in Bhavari’s eyes. “What’re you trying to do, Bhavari? How come you’re so interested in Yvette, of all people?”

Bhavari was suddenly shy, and looked down at her plate. She was sure she could trust Phoebe. She of all people believed in the freedom consenting adults were entitled to. “I… may have done something a bit… dumb.”

“ _ You?  _ Doing something dumb?”

Bhavari nodded, and then filled Phoebe in on everything, from the bar to the one night stand until now (a surprisingly short story as she left over the minor yet major details of their romp). Phoebe responded with raised eyebrows.

“You are  _ bold _ , Bhavari Neela.”

“And stupid.”

“You’ve always been the type to explore things out of your reaches. I’m guessing that it was a  _ very _ good night.”

Bhavari could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and laughed nervously. “I’m just grateful that you didn’t shout at me or throw me out. I know we could both lose our jobs over this.”

“You could. Then again, you act as if you’re the only student that’s had an affair with an instructor and gotten away with it.”

“I know I am probably not, but––” Bhavari caught a keen glimmer in Phoebe’s eye, and her jaw hung open slightly for a moment.

“Phoebe, you…?”

“Hmm?” Phoebe smiled. The warmth in Bhavari’s cheeks intensified, threatening to travel to limbs and render her weak. Phoebe’s gaze was so captivating, so questioning. Silently, she was asking Bhavari to say exactly what was on her mind, to accuse her.  _ Are  _ you _ sleeping with a student? _

Bhavari was silent.

“I can tell how hurt you are by Yvette.” Phoebe said gently, looking into Bhavari’s eyes and breaking the silence. “Yvette knows how to hurt people. And seeing her hurt you like this… is despicable. And I need you to understand how much better you are than this. How capable you are. You deserve much, much more, do you know that?”

Bhavari felt as if she was back in Phoebe’s office in high school, ranting to her counselor about her teenaged troubles while struggling not to let the tears burning her eyes fall in front of her. How could she show weakness in front of someone so calm, so collected, who never so much as felt the need to raise her voice when she had eyes that burnt lavender-ringed holes through her?

“I do.” Bhavari nodded, sniffling and turning away with the back of her hand against her nose. “I know that.”

Phoebe got up from her chair and crossed over to Bhavari, gently lifting her from her chair to wrap her arms around her. Something about the tenderness and warmth of Phoebe’s very human, very real embrace caused the tears to spill from her eyes. Hardness wasn’t particularly built into her, not when she cried this easily. Not when she could do nothing but mourn how much Yvette could have meant to her.

“She knows it too.” Phoebe said softly. “And that’s why she’s turned you away. Because she knows if you two were any closer, you’d have all the power in the world to see her weakness.”

Bhavari watched her kohl-blackened tears stain the shoulder of Phoebe’s pure, pink robe. The stains would come out. Yvette would have never allowed her to sully her own robes like that, the all-too expensive nightwear made to be worn for only a few minutes. Bhavari toyed with the neatly-tied bow at the back of the robe, sitting just at the top of her backside, just as Phoebe traced her fingers comfortingly at the base of Bhavari’s neck.

There was no more space for Yvette in Bhavari’s mind at that moment. All she could think of, or feel, was the beautiful, fragile pink bow twisting between her shaky fingers, and the thumb brushing against the long, wispy hairs at the nape of her neck that couldn’t quite make it into the bun. Phoebe tightened her hold on Bhavari until their heartbeats thumped in sync against their chests–– or at least, that’s what it felt like.

Her weakness made the way in which she clung to Phoebe stronger.

It only took a light pull of the ribbon to have it unravel in Bhavari’s fingers. At the same time, Phoebe moved her own hand upwards, tracing at the clamp holding Bhavari’s hair up, and gently pushed it in, releasing her raven strands and letting them fall, all the way down her back.

“It took me twenty minutes to tie it up like that.” Bhavari smiled into Phoebe’s shoulder, and Phoebe laughed.

“Bhavari?” Her laughs subsided, and her voice became dark and sleepy. The “V” in Bhavari’s name vibrated gently between Phoebe’s teeth and lips, and against Bhavari’s neck.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to come to bed with me?”

It took another glance at the unraveled ribbon, curled due to being tied up hanging at Phoebe’s sides, for Bhavari to answer.

“Yes.”

Phoebe withdrew only to see Bhavari’s affirmation in her eyes. They were big, sad eyes, darkened with the wetness of her kohl-blackened tears and yet she was still so pretty, even with the tracks staining her cheeks.

Phoebe rain her fingers through her hair, brushed it back away from her face so that she could press her lips against Bhavari’s gently, then lovingly, hungrily. She stopped, only to lead Bhavari back up the stairs and to her bedroom. It too, was colored in burnished browns and golds, with a few pink knick-knacks here and there, but Bhavari couldn’t bother to pay much more attention. She stood in front of Phoebe while Phoebe’s back was on the closed door of her bedroom, watching her as she stood, looking right into, and maybe beyond her eyes as she dragged her robe off. She let it fall around her ankles, letting Bhavari see the entire view of her heavy breasts, the curves of her stomach and wide hips, and the soft, tidy, short strands of hair between her legs. Pink studs glinted from her nipples and her belly button. She didn’t even begin to realize how much she was staring until Phoebe reached up and began to unbutton Bhavari’s blouse.

“You always brightened my day, through the years we’ve known each other.” Phoebe sighed as she reached the button at her coworker’s navel. “Don’t think this gives you any special privileges now, though.”

“I am not even in any of your classes,  _ Doctor  _ Basali.” Bhavari grinned.

“Mmm.” Phoebe bit her lip at the velvety way in which Bhavari let her name roll across her tongue and let it drip from her lips. “If you keep saying my name like that, I just  _ might _ have you enrolled.”

Bhavari laughed and kissed Phoebe again, letting her slide her blouse off. She unhooked her bra on her own while Phoebe got to work at unbuttoning her skirt. Bhavari didn’t crave having sex with Phoebe insomuch as she craved being against her, feeling her skin against her own and being completely bare and exposed in her presence. She was one of the people whom she trusted with her home life, her school life, and now her sex life. It was not the same hunger and desperateness shown in Yvette’s bedroom, but so very gentle and reassuring. 

Phoebe felt her up, ran her palms down her arms as she pushed Bhavari gently to her bed and laid her down. She massaged her body patiently, sitting so that their sexes were flushed against each other as she ran her hands from her tummy up to the undersides of her breasts. She massaged her chest too, kneading her breasts between gentle and firm hands, rolling her nipples in between her fingers. Bhavari placed her hands on her mentor’s supple backside, rubbing and squeezing it in turn. She felt the heat of Phoebe’s arousal reach her, and she could feel herself growing wetter by the second.

She wanted to rut herself up against Phoebe to gain the build-up of pleasure that tribbing could only bring, but she sensed that tonight’s theme was patience.

“Your body is so beautiful, Bhavari.” Phoebe sighed, leaning down to kiss the space in between her breasts. “I’m so disappointed in Yvette. I wouldn’t dream of giving you bruises or welts.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Bhavari toyed with the curls of Phoebe’s hair as she let her tongue and lips travel about her torso. She bit back a moan when the tip of her tongue began circling one of her nipples.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had mutuality in years then.” Phoebe smirked, and guided her tongue from the peaked nipple down to the underside of her breast, lower until she reached her sides and suckled at a sensitive spot just under her ribs. It was a strange, tickling sensation that already made Bhavari tighten her legs together in anticipation. It was nowhere near her genitals and yet the feeling was enough to turn her on even further.

“It’s been a while.” Bhavari managed to get out before hissing through her teeth, feeling the edges of Phoebe’s teeth graze the soft underside of her breast. She moved to the other side, going back to massaging and touching the other breast. Bhavari toyed with soft curls of hair to keep herself grounded. She tried to be patient when Phoebe’s lips pushed soft kisses down into her navel, licked fiery trails around and over her mons while her thumbs massaged gently into the dips of her inner thighs. A single lick reached her, from her hole and all the way up to her clit.

The moment Bhavari’s body began to tense in the building initiation of her pleasure, Phoebe’s phone began to buzz against her bedside table.

Bhavari opened her eyes and sighed, relaxing her body. Phoebe muttered a few curses before picking up the call, but replaced her hand between Bhavari’s legs, massaging her gently. Bhavari grinned and bit her lip, craning her head upwards and trying to keep quiet as she was toyed with.

“Yes, love? Oh, you’re on your way? I wasn’t expecting a visit tonight… oh, I see. I um… no, no I’m not busy. I can do that. Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you in a little.” She hung up and sighed, then took her hand away before administering a kiss between Bhavari’s thighs.

“Is that my cue?” Bhavari said, sitting up and pouting. She was slightly frustrated but figured it would be an important matter.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Phoebe kissed Bhavari once on the mouth, then on the forehead. “I have a prior engagement for tonight that I almost forgot about. But, if you ever need me at all, or want me, please stop by my office. I meant it before all those years ago, and I mean it now. We can finish what we started.”

“Yes, Dr. Basali.”

Phoebe smiled and kissed Bhavari, holding her face in her hands and tangling her fingers through her hair.

Bhavari thought Phoebe was pure, sentient passion-- passion for her career, passion for  _ her _ , passion in the way she prepped her for what would-- and would be-- some of the most unique and enjoyable sex she’d ever have. She ruminated over it on the way home, so by the time she walked through the door there was a sticky, wet mess in her panties that she plunged into right on the couch, not even bothering to go to her room to take care of it. She took her time and went slow, sliding her fingers in and out of herself, thinking about the slow, calm buildup she experienced before interruption, the way the edges of Phoebe’s teeth felt against her breasts, the haze of Phoebe’s and her own arousal hanging in the perfumed air and mingling in a heavy dance, foreshadowing what their bodies would have done if given ten more minutes. If only she was just given those ten more minutes, just to feel Phoebe’s thick lips surround her clit and the wet heat of her mouth cover her, devour her and find that spot that felt  _ right _ \-- and just a few more strokes of the tongue, maybe an added finger or two, would do it for her.

Bhavari’s orgasm came like a long-held breath finally released, and her back arched, moaning quietly and echoing sounds of gratitude and much-needed, selfish enjoyment. She rubbed herself to a cool-down, thinking fondly of her mentor and their new relationship. Part of her wanted to express to Phoebe that it would still be great if Phoebe wanted to tie her up and beat her, but she also found joy in being admired and admiring back, participating in that slow dance she hadn’t danced in a while, with moves all in sync that only meant to bring them closer.

She couldn’t wait to see her.


	4. Saltwater Taffy

“I see you haven’t gotten these tests graded, yet.”

“You gave the test  _ today _ , Dr. Jaune.”

“I wanted it done by 6pm, as I stated in the email.”

Bhavari sighed and crossed her arms. Over the course of the first quarter, Yvette had been working her students  _ hard _ –– and her even harder. When not typing her notes in class, Bhavari spent her lunch and study breaks with Phoebe, either in her office or around campus. They made a silent, mutual decision to keep their meetings public, although something about the intensity of Phoebe’s gaze and the way she leaned in and smiled at her when she said something clever was more intimate than anyone could guess just by watching them. Bhavari respectfully kept distance, and Phoebe did too; both accepted, even appreciated the distance.  And they weren’t impervious from Yvette’s hawk-like eyes. She was everywhere at once during the day, so of course had seen them together multiple times. Bhavari, surprisingly, had not noticed this, as she was too preoccupied, but what she  _ did _ notice was her teaching assistant workload become more extensive than necessary as of late.

Her last email from Yvette detailed that she wanted the 50+ first-quarter tests, administered that day, to be graded and handed in by that evening,  _ and _ the answer key posted immediately afterwards for the students to compare answers. The only chance for redemption came in the form of the most frequently missed questions being put on the next test as extra credit, but only by half a point for each. Many questioned Yvette’s satanic method of getting her students to learn, but everyone soon discovered that she could not be swayed. This was such a widely-known characteristic of Yvette that anyone who visited her office–– staff, student,  _ or _ coworker–– would notice a tiny, crown-shaped sign on the top back shelf that, from their view, was situated right above her head with the phrase, “ _ nutile de discuter” _ . It was easily overlooked, but always seemed to laugh in one’s face once last-minute they walked out of the door with broken spirits. At that point, the motivation for any little thing to boost rapidly teetering grades, or keep any form of self-worth and dignity intact, was worthwhile.

Worthwhile to all except her teaching assistant.

“I am sorry, Dr. Jaune. If you’ll allow me, I’ll have it done by the end of this week.” Bhavari was exhausted. She was used to hard work and coming out successful despite being drowned by tons of papers, and so attempted at compromise with Yvette, which was a ridiculous phrase by itself. She wasn’t exactly up for arguing.

“This week? I wonder where your time is going, Bhavari.” Yvette glanced up from over her glasses. “It’s like the university is just paying you to dally.”

Bhavari was so taken aback by the statement that she raised her eyebrows. “Dr. Jaune, I have been working on my thesis since  _ May _ . I am running an eighteen-credit semester right now and assisting you, and I don’t think I have the  _ time _ to dedicate the rest of my day to grading test papers-!”

“Perhaps you just don’t know the material, Bhavari?” Yvette could see the rise she was getting and smirked. “You’d probably know so much more about counseling at this point than literature, wouldn’t you? Maybe you could tell me about the time you’ve dedicated to that?”

She paused. Bhavari felt a rage in her chest unlike anything she’d ever felt before. So that was the game she was playing, had  _ been _ playing since they’d met that fateful night at Homeworld Bar. Make her feel shame and embarrassment in her small pleasures, make life entirely too hard for her–– all because she wanted to her to  _ herself _ . And in that alone, Yvette was weak. Bhavari remembered what Phoebe said to her–– Yvette’s weakness lied within lack of power. She was not used to being questioned, or challenged, and didn’t even know how to respond to insolence after years of building her own palace. Bhavari promised herself she would put up a fight, and fight she would. She deserved much better, just like Phoebe had said.

Enough was enough.

Bhavari relaxed her shoulders and the muscles in her face, straightened her back, and leaned back in the chair. “Of course, Dr. Jaune. If you’d like to hear about it.”

Yvette raised her eyebrows.

“Counseling is such a fascinating profession. It takes a lot of emotional strength, someone who is very in  _ touch _ with their emotions. I think it’s important to keep my options open, and find interests in other places beside my major, wouldn’t you agree? Otherwise, I may get bored.” Bhavari shrugged. “And I have always been a woman to pursue different varieties of pleasure. Especially if they involve much more…  _ rewarding _ results.”

“...I see.” Yvette’s entire focus was on Bhavari now. It was as if Bhavari could see the foundation Yvette had built with her crumble a bit at the edges. “How far have you been pursuing these interests of yours?”

“That’s not any of your concern, Dr. Jaune.”

Yvette looked at Bhavari, tapping her polished fingernails noisily against the edges of her desk for a moment, thinking hard before snapping her laptop shut. She stood up, and walked around to lean on the edge of her desk, smiling sweetly at Bhavari.

“You know, Bhavari, You’ve been one of the most faithful students I’ve encountered this year. Do you know how hard it is to stop that once one starts? When I can give you whatever you want, whenever you want it?” Yvette hovered over Bhavari as she spoke, then lowered herself to her haunches and let her hands roam over her thighs. “if you just do what I say, it will be much less punishing for you.”

Bhavari shuddered at the strength of Yvette’s familiar touch. She took Yvette’s wrists and leaned forward so that she was inches from her face, something she wouldn’t have dreamed of doing just a month prior.

“Why should I be punished if it’s so hard to stop being loyal to you, Dr. Jaune?”

A crease between Yvette’s brow formed. Nonetheless, she kept her smile, and moved a lock of hair from Bhavari’s face to tuck behind her ear before whispering, “let me drive you home.”

She stood back up and retrieved her purse from the desk. Bhavari could tell by the stiff way she held her back that she was uncomfortable, shaken even, by this confrontation. She followed her out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Yvette said nothing on the way to her car, or during the car ride. It was the longest drive back home Bhavari had ever experienced, but the silent victory she felt made all of it worthwhile. Yvette parked her car in front of Bhavari’s apartment and sighed.

“You have some nerve being with anyone else besides me.” She said. “I can’t believe after all I’ve done with you, you would pull back so  _ easily _ . Am I just not good enough for your tastes? Have you  _ outgrown _ me?” Her voice was sharp with sarcasm.

“How do you know I’ve been with anyone else?” Bhavari countered.

“I’m not stupid.” Yvette looked at her. “You’ve been with the counselor. Basali.”

“Our relationship is none of your business.”

“Is that so?” Yvette looked her over briefly.

“Absolutely.”

Yvette took one of her hands off of the steering wheel, and instead laid it on Bhavari’s thigh, stroking it softly. “You’re getting so bold, Bhavari. I actually admire it. Someone has the balls to set me straight.” The hand crept up to unzip her pants. “It’s also very sexy.”

Bhavari set her gaze on something else outside of the front window, her body tensing up and heat quickly spreading between her legs. “You don’t really feel that way.”

“Oh, but I do. Even though we both know you’d benefit from watching how you talk to me. Things could escalate…  _ very _ quickly.”

Bhavari’s eyes fluttered when the intruding hand slipped down behind the waistband of her slacks.

“Yvette,  _ please… _ ”

“No panties today?” Yvette cooed. Her fingers massaged her expertly, pressing down in the most perfect way over her clit, dipping slightly between Bhavari’s folds and rubbing her entrance patiently. “You’ve been naughtier than I thought. Has Phoebe touched you as good as this with one hand on the wheel?”

Bhavari bit her lip and exhaled heavily, gazing at Yvette with lidded eyes clouded with lust. “No, Mistress.”

Yvette grinned. “Good girl.”

“...she’s done it even better.”

Yvette’s fingers paused, still absorbing the shock. For a split second, Bhavari could almost see Yvette try to make a decision of whether she wanted to promptly finger-fuck her to refute her statement or stop completely. She chose the latter, her digits leaving cold emptiness.

“Out of my car.”

“You really shouldn’t offer to drive if you’re going to make the ride so unpleasant, Yvette.” Bhavari zipped her pants back up and straightened her blouse. “Maybe you should think about that the next time you pick someone up from a bar.”

Yvette threw Bhavari a seething gaze. “Get  _ out _ of my car.”

Bhavari didn’t look back once she heard Yvette come out of the driveway. Curiously enough, the tires didn’t belt an unnecessary screech as if the owner was trying to leave Bhavari’s very memory behind in asphalt dust. In fact, the departure seemed almost reluctant. Bhavari didn’t hear the zoom of the vehicle beginning to pull off until she opened her front door.

Bhavari let out the breath she was holding once she got inside.

* * *

“What, really? She waited until you got in?”

“Yes! Isn’t it crazy?”

Bhavari was in Phoebe’s office, recounting the events that happened two days previous. She could barely believe the words that were coming from her mouth, and almost didn’t believe them herself as she recalled her defiance to  _ Yvette Jaune _ . It was worth the exhilaration and the future workload she knew Yvette was going to punish her with, but she felt as though a thousand-pound weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“It’s impressive that you managed to hurt her with the tiniest little lie.” Phoebe grinned. “We should celebrate. We should go out!” She took Bhavari’s hands in hers. “It’s Friday, you stood up to Yvette, we should have a drink in honor of your freedom.”

“I agree.” Bhavari smiled back. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Phoebe, so it’s your celebration too.”

“Me? Oh no, this was all you. All you needed was someone to remind you of how capable you are, that’s all.”

Bhavari felt her face warm up, and suddenly couldn’t sway focus from the pink diamond ring glittering on Phoebe’s right middle finger. “Well, it’s been quite a while since someone has made me feel like I could trust them, especially to remind me of important things, you know?”

“Oh, honey.” Phoebe stroked her thumbs over Bhavari’s knuckles. “You’re so important to me. You’ve always been.”

Bhavari sighed, feeling a tightness in her chest loosen. Phoebe moved her hands up from Bhavari’s to sweetly caress the sides of her neck and bring her forward, planting a kiss on her forehead. Her lips moved in between her eyes, and playfully pecked at her nose, a gesture that made Bhavari smile wider. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the gentle pass of warm breath ghost over her mouth. There was hesitation, as if Phoebe didn’t know if she would, or  _ could _ continue.

“This could get us in a lot of trouble.” Phoebe whispered. Bhavari placed her hands on her mentor’s hips.

“The door’s closed.”

 

Phoebe smiled and ran the tip of her finger over Bhavari’s bottom lip. “And for the record, I  _ could _ touch you  _ so  _ much better.”

Bhavari bit her lip and chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Phoebe. Her lips were of an unbelievable velvety softness, gentle, and moved in wonderful rhythm and sync with her. She hugged her closer, relishing in the fact that she got to experience the warmth of her kiss again, ten times as good as opposed to if it was in a bedroom. Phoebe made a small noise of appreciation and moved her hands up to her hair. She hesitated, and busied them with caressing Bhavari’s jawline instead of pulling her hair out of its bun and running her fingers through it. Bhavari wouldn’t have minded at this point if she ruined a rushed morning’s worth of work. She felt the edges of herself begin to melt like candy at Phoebe’s touch, all her warm sweetness enclosed between two lips, getting a bit of her and being perfectly content with that before they could suck her in and taste every flavor she had. When their lips had withdrawn, Bhavari tasted the salt of her own tears on her lips.

Just as Phoebe lifted her finger to wipe one away, everything seemed to click into a slow-motion state, like a video. Bhavari’s previously racing mind was calm, but when they both widened their eyes at the sound of a click, and turn of a door handle, her heart skipped a couple beats. The opening of the door, and footsteps coming in was what made it drop through her stomach, and the picture of it all lagged with the speed in which the intruder, who owned a deep, gruff voice, spoke in simultaneous shock and hurt.

“Dr. Basali?”


	5. Integrity

Yvette had always been fond of the colors gold and yellow. They were traditionally associated with her favorite objects–– crowns, coins, rings, diamonds. Even the tiny gold bands that came wrapped around her expensive cigarettes, one of which she was fishing from her purse now. They were things that shone, luxury items. Items that made her feel powerful, that she could use to give her just the smallest boost to help her reach heightened bliss because she deserved no less. A ruler was nothing without her wealth, and those that looked to her for providence. Loyalty was all she needed, and loyalty she could get easily with the right compensation.

A piece of candy fell from her purse as she pulled her pack out. Though it seemed childish, she couldn’t resist the contrasting flavors of saltwater taffy–– lemon was her favorite. She had a little box of assorted treats that she kept in her office for guests, but she stole the lemon-flavored ones in secret, like little gifts to herself throughout the day. The piece that fell out of her purse though, was blueberry, her least favorite. She picked it up and tossed it in the trash before retrieving her lighter.

“ _ Jasper. _ ”

Yvette exhaled smoke from her cigarette as she called, watching with amusement as the hulking, muscular figure stepped out from her bathroom. In the light, she could see her neck and chest speckled deep purple and blue hues, as well as spots on her chest, stomach, and thighs. Yvette thought Jasper Begay was a work of art–– tall, all muscle, deep gravelly voice, and a whopping personality combination of a bull’s stubbornness and a dog’s loyalty. Smart enough for a maintained 3.4 GPA, and big enough for college football fame. She was perfect.

Her libido was also incessant. She constantly wanted to touch and be touched, roughly, deeply.

Primally.

She was so obedient. She blushed out of humiliation and embarrassment when Yvette made her get on her knees. Her reward shamed her, made her feel small, and that was exactly what got her off, but she would never in her life say she was a sub. She was too full of pride and uncertainty. Yvette could see easily that she had the playfulness of a cub, but the power and ego of a lioness, which proved delightful in bed, what with how good she was with her mouth and a toy. She enjoyed praise, be it given or taken; it didn’t take much to figure out why Phoebe kept her around.

Yvette patted the side of the bed next to her, offering Jasper to climb back in. Jasper scratched her head, hesitating.

“I, uh, really think I should head home now, Dr. Jaune. Gettin’ kinda late.”

Yvette smiled. She still referred to her with honors even after having sex with her–– the very mark of a well-trained pet. “You’re troubled, darling. I thought we were supposed to get your mind off of things tonight? Come lay down. I’ll drive you home after we talk.”

Jasper shrugged and complied, laying back down so that her head was on Yvette’s chest. Yvette stroked through thick, tangled locks of blonde hair until she reached her scalp, then focused on massaging it gently. Jasper practically purred, and the stiffness in her body melted away.

“I was wonderin’ how you got this.” Jasper traced her fingers lightly over the outline of raised, linear skin on Yvette’s chest. “Some sort of freak accident?”

Yvette chuckled. “Now, now, love. That’s not what’s important here, is it? What I want to know is, what’s troubling  _ you _ ? You’re suddenly so nervous and tense.” Yvette’s voice went soft, gentle even. “Would coming again make it better?”

Jasper chuckled. “Nah, it’s just… Dr. Basali, that’s all.”

“Mmm?”

“I probably shouldn’t even be tellin’ you all that.” The worry returned to Jasper voice.

“Honey, what goes on in here stays in here.”

“... Dr. Basali and I got…  _ real _ close over the year. And now I barely see her. She’s forgettin’ our meet-ups. I used to be with her whenever Holly wasn’t around. Holly hasn’t been home in almost a year. No one  _ knows _ her better than me, you know? Like at first it was a once a week thing, but now I just really appreciate how cool she is…”

“Uh-huh.” Yvette was barely listening, but focused on watching the smoke travel from her cigarette until she finally heard what interested her.

“So now it’s like, she’s startin’ to hang with  _ Bhavari _ of all people, and who knows what they could be doing? Is she screwin’ her better or what? The other day I walked in on them… lip-locking like they had been doing it all year.”

Yvette felt a pang of anger and jealousy. She spoke more to herself than to Jasper when she voiced, “They  _ must _ be seeing each other” aloud.

“ _ Fuck _ . I should have known.” Jasper was wracked with feelings of sadness and anger. “That’s how  _ we _ started, of course that would fuckin’ happen. I mean, we’re not together anyway, but still…”

“Oh, it’s very much your business, darling.” Yvette interjected. “Don’t you want things back to normal? Don’t you want your place back?” Yvette took a draw from her cigarette.

“There’s a very important lesson you have to learn, Jasper. You need to assert yourself. As a leader, you’re respected and admired. People do things  _ for _ you. Phoebe has used Bhavari to replace you entirely, because she doesn’t seem to respect or admire you. You’re nothing but a toy for her to play with, and when she’s done, you simply just have to wait on her beck and call.” Yvette coated her voice in sweet, syrupy mock empathy.

Jasper, hurt, sat up in the bed. “You’re right. It was too good to be true… And with  _ Bhavari _ ? All she does is work anyway, how the fuck can you even talk to someone who sleeps with more books than actual humans?”

“However you may feel about Bhavari is the charm Phoebe sees in her.” Yvette smiled lazily at Jasper and put her cigarette out in her ashtray. What a brute, but yet the sight of her angered was intensely erotic. It was getting Yvette hot all over again.

“Phoebe needs to see you for the wonder that you are, Jasper.” She got up and straddled Jasper, sitting in her lap snugly and making sure she felt the damp heat between her legs on her upper thigh. It felt good to rock against it slightly as she adjusted herself, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “She needs to respect you, like I do. You need to feel like the queen you are.”

“Yeah…” Jasper was distracted, eyes wandering down to gaze at Yvette’s breasts and the way she was pushing them up against her own chest.

“Why don’t you tip the dean about this unprofessional breach of boundaries? To teach  _ her _ a lesson?” Yvette took one of Jasper’s hands and placed it over one of her breasts, while the other gripped her backside.

“Wouldn’t that get both of us in trouble?”

“How else will she stop taking advantage of you love? Nevermind Bhavari. Your target is the woman who chewed your heart up and spit it back out. And as for you? You’ll be safe with me, of course.” Yvette kissed Jasper deeply when she paused, slipping her tongue in between her teeth and tracing it against Jasper’s. When she pulled back, a thin line of saliva connected their lips. “A teacher and a student should be nothing but.”

“Yeah? What do you call this?” Jasper smirked, turned on once more, and leaned forward, cupping the breast she held and sucking on a nipple. Yvette shuddered and sighed, smiling.

“I’m teaching you integrity. It just so happened to be outside of a classroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, this chapter was sort of a filler in a sense (but not lol), Jasper isn't central to the plot of this at all, but more of a plot device, as this is more focused on Yvette and Bhavari. I love and appreciate Jasper with all of my heart, but I'm not focused on her development in this story. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first, individual chaptered series! If you end up liking this, you're in luck because I don't plan on making it a one shot! (Which, if it does end up as one, that is okay because this is probably one of the longest fics I've ever written!) I have a bit planned for this. The issue is that slow updates will probably occur so bear with me.


End file.
